geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Riot
IIRioTII '('Riot in-game) is a very popular and extremely skilled North American player in Geometry Dash. He had completed several of the game's hardest levels, some of the most notable being Deadly Clubstep, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Necropolis, Crimson Clutter, Madhouse, A Bizarre Phantasm, Retention and Bloodbath. However, he wasn't much of a creator; in fact, his own levels are mostly challenges that haven't received a star rating. Although, he did have a serious level known as "Sparks", which was an old level of him created in the 1.6 days. On August 12, 2015 he verified the extreme demon Bloodbath, a level considered by many as one of the hardest in the game. Riot's popularity exploded after the verification of this level. Due to hacking accusations, on September 12 that year, Riot announced that he would be leaving the community, but returned within hours. A few months later, in December, he announced that he was getting bored of Geometry Dash and would play less of it. This was a video that caused people to think Riot was quitting forever. However, he uploaded a video of him practicing The Hell Factory, and stated that he did not quit and was simply playing less at the time because he didn't feel like playing. He later made a brief return by uploading a video of Rearmed. A while back, Riot started trying to verify a mega-collaboration by the name of Yatagarasu, set to be one of the hardest possible levels in the game. However, as of recently, Riot has gotten bored, along with not wanting to further injure his hand. He has since given the level to Surv to verify which has now been passed on to TrusTa. He was also trying to verify a version of Sonic Wave that was redecorated by Viprin, dubbed Sonic Wave Infinity, as well as an insanely buffed version of Blast Processing known as Quantum Processing. On May 22, 2016, he verified his third extreme demon; Red World Rebirth, which is a significantly redecorated version of Red World, the notorious 1.8 collaboration by Neptune and SaRy. This level would also mark the beginning of a significant break Riot took from Geometry Dash. Months after taking a break from Geometry Dash, he made a brief return by getting 73% on the original Sonic Wave and finishing Audio Excursion by GoodSmile. A few days later, he also achieved a new best of 96% on Sonic Wave. On December 1, 2016, Riot uploaded a video of him practicing Artificial Ideology, a new level made by the Team N2 members which was going to be verified by COSINE, but it was later passed to Riot. He made good progress on it on two separate occasions, going from 26-88%, 44-100%, and getting 40% in normal mode. On January 2, 2017 however, Knobbelboy streamed himself verifying Artificial Ideology, saying that Riot gave up on the level, an unexpected move as Riot had stated in the description of one of his progress videos; "I expect to beat this soon :)". On January 4, 2017, Riot said on his Twitter page that he's retiring from Geometry Dash and that he is going to make a video about it with Sea1997. This video has never come to be, however. It is unknown if this video is still in progression or cancelled. Cancellation seems to be a viable thought though as on July 14, 2017, Riot returned by beating Saturn V by nasgubb, and after that, beating a whole bunch of demons varying in difficulty; from easy demons like Universal Remote by Rustam, to extreme demons such as Allegiance by NikroPlays. When September 14, 2017 arrived, Riot released an announcement video, stating that he would be retiring from Geometry Dash, presumably for the final time, due to returning finger pain that plagued him almost a year prior. He stated that his active projects are finished and the verification videos would most likely be the last GD related videos on his channel; Sonic Wave Infinity and Necromancer (Sunix) along with Quantum Processing and Descent into Exile (Rampage). Levels * Demon Levels ** Bloodbath (mega-collaboration with 10 creators): Was at the time of its release undisputedly the hardest level in Geometry Dash, also the level that stopped debates about whether Cataclysm or Ice Carbon Diablo X is the hardest. This was Riot's first featured level, and it took him almost 22,000+ attempts to verify it. ** Red World Rebirth (designed by Hinds, Findexi, & Viprin): A slightly buffed and redecorated version of the notorious Red World by SaRy and Neptune. The level was designed by Viprin, Hinds, and Findexi, and verified by Riot. His second featured level to date. ** Quantum Processing (designed by Hinds and Sil3nce): An extremely buffed remake of Blast Processing, the nineteenth official level in Geometry Dash. It was started over two years ago and is such the level with the longest amount of anticipation time in the game's history. This is Riot's third featured level and was verified by his good friend Rampage. * Other Levels ** blood bathtub hard v: A buffed version of Bloodbath with a secret way. Riot claimed that he made this copyable so people can try it with "Ignore Damage" ** Sparks: Riot's own serious 1.9 level, uses the song Cycles. It was used to be removed, then reuploaded, then yet again removed and reuploaded. * Deleted Levels ** Riot Madness: The first level in the Riot Level Series, his first level ever created. (Note that the level got deleted) ** Riot on Track: The second level in the Riot Level Series, got deleted as well after some time. ** Riotgeist: The third level in the Riot Level Series, and another deleted level of his own. ** GS One Space Fly v2: An Insane Tiny level by Riot. The level includes no more than an extremely difficult and very tight (1 block between floor spikes and overhead spikes) ship sequence. However, this level had been ruined due to Anaban hacking the level, so Riot deleted the level. ** Dab reto xdddd: A short level with 346 objects with easy UFO, Ship, Wave and Robot gameplay. It was removed a few hours after it was released. ** Retention 144hz Ver: A simple copy of Retention by WOOGI, was made for 144hz monitor users due to bugs, but it was later removed after he retired from Geometry Dash. Achievements * Verifications **Bloodbath **Cataclysm **Red World Rebirth * Notable demons (Are/were on the top 50) **Ice Carbon Diablo X **A Bizarre Phantasm **The Ultimate Phase **Allegiance **Heartbeat **Retention Trivia *Riot was the first player to complete Ice Carbon Diablo X legitimately. *Riot was once the only player to have beat Cataclysm three times. Twice old, once new. (He verified the new Cataclysm with coins). Brandon Larkin has technically beaten Cataclysm six times, but the third, fourth, fifth and sixth times he was completing remakes of Cataclysm, such as BrandonClysm and SatchoClysm. He has confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm a total of eight times, just without recording two of them. TrusTa plans to beat Cataclysm 100 times, so far with 28 completions. *He was formerly a list editor in the Geometry Dash Forum, but was demoted due to inactivity. *Riot is the 4th major Geometry Dash YouTuber to reach 100,000 subscribers on his channel. The others are GuitarHeroStyles, Bycraftxx, AleXPain, SoulsTRK, MiKha and EricVanWilderman. *A long time ago, Riot sat on the top 100 list when the required star amount was not as high as now. After starting to focus more on demon slaying instead of star grinding however, he slowly started to fall out of the top and is now not even in the top 1000. *Recently, Riot returned, showcasing an ignore-damage run of a buffed update to Bloodbath. This level was dubbed "Buffbath" but was later discarded and made unofficial. The level can be found on Riot's account named "blood bathtub hard v". Category:Players Category:Users Category:North American Users Category:USA Category:YouTuber Category:Bloodbath Category:Boys Category:Adults Category:Global youtubers Category:Registered users Category:Demon Slayer Category:United States users